A sports training device is used to teach specific skills required for a sport. The device may be used to fine tune and exercise the muscular-skeletal mechanics related to the specific sport. The device may be used to practice and drill specific skills on and off the playing field. At competitions, the device may be used for pre-game warm-up exercises. Training devices generally include mobile or stationary objects used in the specific sport. In baseball or softball, for instance, a training device may include a mobile or stationary baseball, softball or similar object that a user may strike with his or her baseball/softball bat. For tennis, racquetball, squash or badminton, a training device may include a mobile or stationary ball, birdie or other similar object that a user may strike with a racket. For golf, a training device may include a golf ball or similar object that a user may strike with a golf club, and so on.
To enhance the training device, a timing mechanism maybe used to train and develop the hand and eye skills used to track and time a moving object such as a baseball or softball. This proposed training device added to such devices as a batting tee, elastic-cord swing trainers, soft-toss machines, etc., can help make the experience more realistic providing a cue of when to swing.
Because a user may want to practice in different locations such as at home, at the gym, at a practice field, and/or during game competition, it may be desirable for the training device to be transportable. Furthermore, to enhance the learning experience, it may be desirable for the training device to provide feedback to the user. Feedback allows the user to make physiological adjustments and mechanical corrections. Feedback can also reduce the length of time required to learn or master a skill for a particular sport. The swing quality can be measured and recorded through the use of electronic devices and monitors. The recorded feedback can then be stored and transmitted to other devices to monitor swing statistics such as the number of on-time swings versus number of total swings. That information can be used by the players and coaches to track improvements over time.